Scott Grey
Personality Scott is a bit of a distant teen. He acts like a bad boy usually ignoring when people talk to him unless he is fond of that person. Girls are usually taken by him but as said he is distant and always turns them down although secretly hopeing to find a perfect match for himself. Scott can be cool and out going but only to his close friends and half sibling of the Apollo cabin. History Parents Meeting: Jessica Grey was a young Daughter of nike around the age of 23 when she was at a bar with acouple friends. She wasn't really having a good time from recently breaking up with a bad boyfriend. she sat at the bar alone until a man with sandy blonde hair and a daziling smile came up to her and started to speak to her. At first she wasn't interested but they sat talking for hours and she really started to like him. Apollo then asked her if Jessica wanted to go home with him. Now under normal cercumstances Jessica wouldn't have went but she was alittle drunk and said yes. They went to Apollo's home and did the you know what. The next morning Jessica woke up not remembering she had come home with this man and snuck out and went home by cab. Jessica didn't see who she didn't know was apollo god of the sun again after that. Weeks past and she started to feel strange. She threw up and without her noticing her period was late. She went to the doctors one moring and found out she was pregnant, At first she wanted the child gone but couldn't find her self to have an abortion so she kept the child. A month after finding out she was pregnant she went back to the doctors for her regular check up. when they called her into the room she saw the doctor and froze. It was the man she had slept with that night after the bar and he was also the father of her baby. Apollo acted normal and did the normal things he had to do. While he did this jessica just stared at him shocked unable to say anything. Then finally Jessica spoke, she ask why she never saw him after that night and why he was here. Apollo didn't know what to say to the first question and honestly he didn't even know why he was there with her maybe to tell her about how dangerous his childs life will be. He explain that he was apollo a god of olympus. Jessica new instantly who he was and why he radiated some sort of power. she exlained that she was a demigod who went to camp from the age 13 to 20 and then left to live out in the real world. Apollo was alittle surprised at first but he didn't think to much of it. Apollo then told Jessica since she went to camp then she knew that the baby would need to be protected until it was ready to go itself. jessica imediatlly got defensive say how she didn't want her baby to have the life of a demigod. Apollo and her argued but apollo gave in and left the doctors office leaving a gift in Jessica's car. when Jessica opened it she found a bow and arrow and a dagger inside. The note read "Jessica when our son is older he will need to have protection i hope y ou will send him to camp by the age of 13 or 14. the weapons are made o celestial bronze tip but you already knew that so be carefull and keep our son safe." After that day jessica never saw Apollo again. She went through the 9 months of pregnecy and had a boy which she named Scott after her brother who died in the war. ' Early Childhood: ' Scott was a popular kid in school many girls had crushes on him but he always denied them. when he was 7 he was diegnosed with Dislexia and ADHD but even after that he was popular. No matter how popular he was he never had an actual bestfriend he could share all his secrets or anything with. that is until when scott was 11 a boy named chris who was secretly a child of ares who went to camp over the summers came to his school. they befriended each other quickly. However with two demi gods going to the same school some monsters were attracted. 3 weeks after Chris's arrival a hell hound came and attacked Chris but not befor scott turned the corner and saw the beast. Scott was to afraid to process what had happened so he secretley pretended not to notice it. Finding out he's a Demi-God: On the day of Scott's 13th birthday a harpy came and attacked scott, Chris, and Jessica scott's mother. Jessica and Chris fought for scott seeing as he couldn't fight for himself. After the battle Scott asked his mother what had happened and she figured it was time to tell him the truth. First she told im the basics about her being a demigod and chris, tho even she didn't know until the harpy attack, she explained how there are gods and a camp and that demi gods have a scent only monsters can smell. After that chris and Scott traveled to camp bye plane. Scott live in Sacramento so that was the only way besides going walking or bye car for 2 days. The two got to the bottom of the hill and started running up it. they were almost past the magical border until a hell hound the size of a bear jumped out of the shadows. it attacked Scott since he was closer but before it could kill scott Chris jumped in front of it causing the beasts claw to hit Chris instead of Scott. Chris fell dead and Scott run up the hill and past the border. the hell hound tried to follow but was stoped by the magical border. After that scott stayed there a week being claimed as son of apollo then ran away taking some money from the big house and taking a flight back home. For 4 years monster would occatioanly come and attack scott and his mother. of course Scott had no training so his mother jessica who had trained for 7 years at camp defended him. when scott was 15 Two telkhine Attacked him and his mother at the store his mother was cornert while she was fighting the monster while the other telkihine attacked scott. Scott was terrified but he stood his ground. the monster pounced on him and snaped at his his face. Scott thenn reached for a dagger that was straped to his thigh and stabed the telkihine in the stomach. As the beast fell sid ways Scott jumped slashing at its neck. as the celestial bronze Knife hit that telkihines neck it burst into dust. scott and his mother both who were very bruised up left the store as cops came to investigate what happened. both scott and his mother were long gone. then when Scott was 16 a empousa attacked him while taking the garbage out. he hadn't realized what its was until the monsters face came closer and scott saw its fangs. just by reflex scott took one of his arrows and stabed the empousa in the neck. She cried in pain and held her neck. As Scott saw a chance to strike again he did instead hitting it in the head, but while doing so the monster made a huge gash on scotts arm. When the empousa was dead Scott ran inside and let his mother tend to his cuts. When Scott turned 17 his mother died of a cyclops attack. Scott was able to get away and take a plain to camp half blood. but before he could cross a cyclops, not the same one as the first this one was smaller, came from the forest near by. Scott took out his bow he always carried around with him and ran up the hill. he turn around and shot multiple arrow missing all of them, he proble shot like 7 arrows and missed all of them. he cursed then prayed to Apollo to help him. Scott shot another arrow and it hit the cyclops right in the eye. This gave scott enough time to run up the hill and pass the border. Now scott is at camp half blood, being there for about three days turning 18 the next day. Powers Relationships 5328219532dfdrob nevs7897.jpg 52791a50bcd8608.jpg 52791a50a029502.jpg 52791a50a52d703.jpg 52a5a86da0ca4Eduardo Bravin (10).jpg 52a5a86d9d298Eduardo Bravin (9).jpg 52a5a86d9be9eEduardo Bravin (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Scott Category:Grey Category:Male Category:Children of Apollo Category:Maickol24